Nara Metro
Nara Metro is a mass-rapid transit system in Nara. There are 126 stations on the Nara Metro. The Downtown Metro was opened at March 17 1939. However, this is the most popular ways to get around Nara. Current Rolling Stock The current rolling stocks are Bombardier Industries C358, Downtown C650 and Alstom Metropolis C520. Former Rolling Stock The former rolling stock is Metro Cammel C190. Platform screen doors Platform screen doors are installed on all stations. Metro Lines =Line 1 (City Line)= Line 1 is the first metro line to be opened. The line runs from Waterfront to Residential District via Imperial, running along Happy Drive. The line is colored red on maps. =Line 2 (Downtown Line)= Line 2 is the second metro line to be opened. The line runs from Waterfront to Residential District via Downtown. The line is colored blue on maps. =Line 3 (Harbour Line)= Line 3 is the third metro line to be opened. The line runs from Central to Old Town. The line is colored yellow on maps. =Line 4 (Central Line)= Line 4 is the forth metro line to be opened. The line runs from Farmland and Theme Park to City Hall. The line is colored green on maps. =Line 5 (Airport Express Line)= Line 5 is the fifth metro line to be opened. The line runs from Central to Stadium via Airport. The line is colored pink on maps. =Line 6 (Circle Line)= Line 6 is the sixth metro line to be opened. The line runs from District back to Road circular. The line is colored orange on maps. =Line 7 (District Line)= Line 7 is the seventh metro line to be opened. The line runs from Waterfront to Central via Jubilee. This line is colored black on maps. =Line 8 (South East Line)= Line 8 is the eighth metro line to be opened. The line runs from St. Peter to Seashell Lake. This line is colored purple on maps. =Line 9 (Branch Line)= Line 9 is the ninth metro line to be opened. The line runs from La Resistance to Street via Republic. This line is colored brown on maps. =Line 10 (North West Line)= Line 10 is the tenth metro line to be opened. The line runs from Street to Library. The line is colored grey on maps. =Line 11 (Jubilee Line)= Line 11 will be the eleventh metro line to be opened. The line will run from Stadium to La Resistance. The line will be colored magenta on maps. =Line 12 (Victoria Line)= Line 12 is the twelfth metro line to be opened. The line runs from Liberty North to City Hall. The line is colored light blue on maps. =Line 13 (Plaza Line)= Line 13 will be the thirteenth metro line to be opened. The line will run from Car Centre to City Hall. The line will be colored light green on maps. =Line 14 (Beach Line)= Line 14 will be the fourteenth metro line to be opened. The line will run from Beach to Cathedral. The line will be colored cyan on maps. =Line 15 (Waterfront District Line)= Line 15 will be the last line to be opened. The line will run from East Cave to South Gate. The line will be colored lilac on maps. =Line 16 (Riverside Line) Line 16 is the sixteenth line to be opened. The line runs from City Hall to Ackerman. The line is colored light orange on maps. Depots The depots are Waterfront, East Coast, Street, Nation, Horizon, Stadium, Jubilee, Carole, Lower Republic, MRT Way, Beach, Husband House, Lakeview and Liberty South. Category:Downtown Metro